Weirdworld (Battleworld)
| Galaxy = Milky Way | StarSystem = Sol | Planet = Earth | Country = | City = | State = | Province = | Locale = Bermuda Triangle | Dimensions = | Population = | First = Weirdworld Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = '''Weirdworld was one of the domains on Battleworld, one that contained sorcery and strange perverted science for it was composed of fragments of many alternate reality magical realms. Its baroness was the Witch Queen le Fay. Quest for Polemachus After many failed attempts to find his kingdom, Arkon the Magnificent had finally gotten to the end of the Weirdworld and discovered it was a floating island. Arkon lost hope of finding Polemachus again and was ready to step off the cliff to meet his fate below when an uncontrolled dragon came out of nowhere before him. Seeing this as his opportunity to finally find his kingdom, Arkon stole the beast from the Ogres that were trying to control it and rode it through Weirdworld's sky only to be caught by Underwater Apes, who used a strange fish and line to angle the dragon out of the sky to the bottom of the sea. In the meanwhile, Morgan le Fay prepared her Lava Men Army to find and attack Polemachus in retaliation for her dragon being stolen. Arkon was stripped from his belongings and taken to Apelantis' prison to be sold as a slave later. There he met Warbow and together they broke free from the Apes' prison and recovered their weapons. Fighting his way to the surface, Arkon lost his map of Weirdworld in the sea and wanted to go back to recover it, but Warbow promised to give him his own map in exchange for Arkon's aid in rescuing his liege, the Crown Prince of Crystallium named Crystar and he accepted. While le Fay left her castle riding her dragon, who was sent back to her by the lords of Apelantis, Arkon and Warbow invaded it and made their way to the treasure vault, where they found Crystar's remnants inside a bag. They were then surrounded by the Magma Men, but were able to fight their way out the castle alive. After reaching a safe place, Warbow gave Arkon his map, as he had promised. But to Arkon's surprise, it had many places he hadn't ever seen in his journey through Weirdworld. Enraged, Arkon left Warbow behind and continued his quest for Polemachus. Lost, Arkon ended up in the "Swayin' Saloon" where Skull the Slayer was waiting for him. While drinking, the Slayer revealed to Arkon that he was sent by le Fay to kill him and both started to fight. In a failed attempt of killing himself as well as his enemy, Arkon cut the ropes that kept the saloon suspended and they fell into the swamp below. When Arkon regained consciousness after the fall, he found himself trapped in vines and surrounded by the Man-Things. Arkon began to hallucinate about seeing Polemachus upside down when Skull freed him from the vines by attacking him fiercely. Arkon managed to get one of his Battle-Bolts and overcame his enemy, but before he could kill him, he was immobilized by the burning touch of one of the Man-Things. This time, Arkon hallucinated about his worst fear, Polemachus burning in front of his eyes. The hallucination ended with the arrival of the Queen of the Man-Things, the woman behind the rebellion against Morgan le Fay. After a brief conversation with the two warriors, the Swamp Queen forced them to face their fears in order to survive it and become her allies against le Fay; however, only Skull accepted the offer to become her ally. Arkon fled from the Forest of the Man-Things, having remembered the path which led to Polemachus, but upon reaching the rock that was supposed to be the entrance to his kingdom, Arkon found himself yet again in front of a cliff at the end of Weirdworld. Filled with sadness and rage, Arkon pointed one of his Battle-Bolts towards his own belly ready to kill himself, unknowing that Polemachus was in fact in Weirdworld, suspended upside down as the underside of the floating island. At the last minute, Arkon gave up on killing himself, preferring to use his rage to conquer Weirdworld in order to turn it into his new kingdom instead, and was confronted by the Witch Queen le Fay and her army of Ogres and Magma Men. Having been hit by a missile launched by the ogres, Arkon fell from Weirdworld and finally saw his kingdom under it before being saved from certain death by the Swamp Queen and her Man-Things, who were accompanied by an army composed of the other inhabitants of Weirdworld consisting of Warbow, Skull the Slayer, an army of Savage Elves, an army of Eyemazons, an army of Man-Wolves, and the resurrected Crystar. A fierce battle ensued between the Swamp Queen and le Fay's forces for the fate of Weirdworld; however, none of them emerged victorious as Battleworld collapsed after God Emperor Doom was defeated during the Secret Wars. Becca's Journey Later, with Weirdworld as part of a new world in a new universe where it appeared as an anomalous continent in the Bermuda Triangle, a Boeing 747 crash-landed there. One of the plane's occupants was Becca the Earthgirl, whom Arkon rescued along with numerous other survivors, before he then resumed his journey to find Polemachus yet again. Becca next encountered Ogeode, who proclaimed that he had caused the plane crash with an artifact known as the Wuxian Seed. Ogeode was then promptly killed by Goleta the Wizardslayer, which was witnessed by Warg, who notified the Witch Queen le Fay that the the Wuxian Seed had fallen into Becca's possession. Alone in Weirdworld, Becca agreed to become Goleta's squire and the two set off together in Glorianna, unknowingly being tracked by the Catbeast, which had emerged resurrected from Ogeode's corpse. New Avalon Elsewhere, Black Knight had fled to Weirdworld after killing Carnivore when losing control over the Ebony Blade as it increased in power. There, he murdered King Zaltin Tar to establish New Avalon, and built an army of Amazons, Demon Dogs, Giants, Ice Swarms, Thunder & Lightning Dragons, Tribbitites, and Underwater Apes with the help of Shield and Spear. The coalition was formed in anticipation of the arrival of the Avengers Unity Division seeking to bring him to justice. When the Avengers Unity Division arrived, they encountered Black Knight and his army, ultimately separating him from the Ebony Blade, so that he could be apprehended. Commander Steve Rogers realized that the people of New Avalon relied upon Dane Whitman, and after defending the kingdom from the Fangs of the Serpent, Rebecca Stevens negotiated a compromise whereby Dane would remain in Weirdworld, while the Avengers departed with the Blade. Sunfire's Refugees The X-Men later visited Weirdworld where they found Sunfire and other mutant refugees from Asia. After being attacked by ghostly apparitions, which kidnapped some of the refugees, Magik confronted an unidentified wizard within a grotto upon a floating island. The man told her that he could see what she was and what she would become, then attacked her with a dagger drawn from the handle of his walking stick. Forced to defend herself, Magik ran the wizard through with her Soulsword, and as he fell to his knees, he proclaimed that war was coming, her lattice would break, and that her arrogance would be her undoing. As he dissipated into smoke and vanished into a darkened puddle in the floor, his last words of warning were that not even Sapna could save her from the fall of the kingdoms. Puzzled, she returned to the other X-Men and, along with Cerebra, teleported the entire group back to X-Haven. Return of Doctor Druid Thundra and Tyndall traveled from Weirdworld to Earth in order to seek help recovering Lord Arkon. They were pursued by a seemingly strange alliance of Warbow and his Crystal Warriors, as well as Magma Men and Savage Elves. Surrounded in the Cleveland National Forest in California, Thundra instructed Tyndall to flee and find the Squadron Supreme; meanwhile, in Toronto, Warrior Woman encountered Modred the Mystic who offered to help her attain everything she desired. Elsewhere, as Nighthawk was investigating Kymellian activities on Earth, his inquiry led him to a chemical plant in the Sonoran Desert where the aliens were storing some sort of stimulant. His analysis was cut short; however, when the Avengers Unity Division made their presence known. Kyle signaled for backup, and the rest of the Squadron Supreme arrived soon after. Steve Rogers ordered them to surrender for the murder of Namor, but Hyperion refused, and a fierce battle ensued. The two teams seemed evenly matched, though tides turned when Jim Hammond arrived with a virtual army of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents as reinforcements for the Avengers. At that point Thundra and Tyndall interceded, suddenly teleporting the Squadron Supreme to Weirdworld where they were immediately ambushed by Arkon. Thundra explained that Arkon was possessed by an evil madness and a pawn of another. Cut off from the nourishment of solar photon particles, Hyperion was quickly defeated by Arkon, and as Doctor Spectrum moved to rescue him, she unexpectedly lost control of her powers and exploded in a brilliant flash of light. Nighthawk prepared to strike, but was betrayed by Zarda, who revealed herself to be an impostor in league with Modred, not the real Power Princess. Arkon took out Blur and Modred downed Tyndall, then outnumbered three-on-one, Thundra was forced to flee, as Nighthawk, Blur, and Tyndall were taken captive and brought to the castle of their master who was revealed to be Doctor Druid, back from the dead. Doctor Druid revealed to the captives that despite being dead, his soul took on a corporal form when it encountered Weirdworld, and that as long as he remained in the magical realm, he was essentially alive. He furthermore elaborated that Ogeode had built him a massive crystal atop the castle, which amplified his mind control abilities, bringing nearly everyone within this region of Weirdworld under his thrall, though for some reason, possibly related to time travel, Thundra and Tyndall were immune to his grip. Elsewhere, Thundra had found the wounded Hyperion, who was without his powers due to the lack of the Sun. Thundra explained her past and subsequent relationship with Arkon, before the pair encountered a group of Magma Men who begged them to run so that they could hunt and kill them. Skull the Slayer then intervened, rescuing them both by slaughtering the Magma Men search party. | PointsOfInterest = * Apelantis * Canyon of Screaming Death * Caves of the Devil Dino * Crypt of Man Maggots * Crystal Labyrinth * Doctor Druid's Castle * Enchanted Village * Endless Desert * Fang Mountains * Forest of the Man-Things * Forge of the Grand Mechanic * Haunted Forest * Hidden Fortress of the Wilder Men * Klarn * Morgan le Fay's Castle * Molten Lake * Motherboard Mountains * New Avalon * Pink River of Death * Polemachus ** Imperion City * Swayin' Saloon * Temple of the Manticore * Valley of the Burled Oak | Residents = * Amazons * Arkon the Magnificent * Becca the Earthgirl * Caden Tar * Crystal Warriors ** Crystar ** Ika ** Kalibar ** Stalax ** Warbow * Demon Dogs * Doctor Druid * Dragons * Elizabeth * Elves of Klarn ** Tyndall ** Velanna * Eta the Watcher of Weirdworld * Eyemazons * Fangs of the Serpent * Fire-Breathing Rock Trolls * Giants * Giant Squidsharks * Goblins * Goleta the Wizardslayer * Hawksquatch * Ice Swarms * Kingdom of the Torch ** Witch Queen le Fay * Man-Things * Lava Men Army ** Magma Men *** Moltar *** The Mammoth Inferno * Man-Wolves * Modred the Mystic * Nakia the Grand Mechanic * New Avalon Guard ** Alkyra the Spear ** Bolten the Shield * Ogres * Rhinosaurs * Sand Sharks * Savage Elves * Skull the Slayer * Swamp Queen Alliance ** Swamp Queen * Thunder & Lightning Dragons * Tribbitites ** Toadius V * Underwater Apes * Warg * Wilder Men ** Ogeode the Catbeast | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Atlantic Ocean Category:Locales